


Sherlock Holmes x reader Oneshots and Scenarios!

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John is married but we'll see what happens with that, Moriarty secretly loves you and hates that fact, Multi, No explanation needed, Other, Please leave a comment and give me some feedback!, Sherlock is Sherlock, Various AUs welcome, limbs in the fridge, possible smut warning, possible violence warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: The title says it all! Feel free to leave a request :)





	1. (Sherlock x Reader) Intruding-

"OH DEAR GOD SHERLOCK YOUR NAKED!" You quickly shut the door and bolted to your room. You hadn't meant to, it's just Sherlock never locks the bathroom door like he's supposed to.

After a few seconds of Sherlock no doubt rushing to get his clothes on your bedroom door creaked open slightly.

"May I come in?"

You hid in your closet unable to face him as gave up on getting permission and started searching your room. 

Oh crap. He probably heard your shuffling.

His face popped into the closet as his eyes immediately locked on yours and stared with a blank face.

"S-Sherlock."

"(Name)."

Suddenly he had crawled in and ducked his head to avoid hitting the shelves on top while sitting parallel to you as he simply stared forward.

You both sat in awkward silence and Sherlock seemed as if he was a frozen statue.

"..I'm sorry."

You looked up at him with widened eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

You turned away from him with a blush on your cheeks.

"I'm the one who barged in.."

His hand twitched as he continued to stare at you.

"(Name)."

You turned your head back to his direction, which you were met with the surprise of being pounced at, arms resting on the wall surrounding both sides of your head as he hung his head low to stare at you.

"Your pupils have dialated and your pulse has clearly quickened. Tell me (Name). Are you attracted to me?"

He sucked in his breath you had noticed, he seemed uncertain and it was unusual for him.

"...Yes Sherlock."

His eyes widened like saucers, as if he couldn't believe what you had just said.

"Why?"

"Why what, Sherlock?"

"Why me..?"

"Why not you? Your charming and brilliant, and I don't know when but it happened."

His hand twitched again, and he had brought it down to push a stray hair out of your face.

"I just figured any male would be able to give you such feelings." He said honestly, averting his eyes from yours.

"Sherlock Holmes, you are many things, but stupid isn't one of them. You know for a fact I'm not lying about how I feel, so now it's up to you to act accordingly."

His hand stopped twitching and hesitantly wrapped itself around your neck as he pulled you foward, leaving a quick peck on your lips before he pulled away and left.

Though the song he was bowing seemed to be lighter toned and more energetic.


	2. (Jim Moriarty x Reader) Flowers

You had placed your newly bought succulent on the windowsill, an Aeonium to be exact. Your old bright blue Lola looked great next to the fiery colored plant. That's why you loved Aeoniums, their dark blood reds and oranges with specks of yellow were just so alluring. 

Exotic plants intrigued you, their odd shapes and vibrant colors seemed to draw you in.

So when a certain person decided to go through your window at night, he accidentally knocked one over, and you were NOT happy. (Plus he woke you up...)

"Get out, Moriarty." You grumbled as you picked up your fallen baby and put it in another pot, which caused him to flop on your bed and pout.

"I told you to call me Jim, (Name)! Jiiiimmmm!"

You growled as you finished picking up the pieces of your broken pot and threw them out while going to the bathroom to wash the soil off your hands.

When you came back you were honestly not surprised that he had stripped down to his trousers and snuggled under your blanket, his clothing tossed everywhere.

"Seriously Moriarty?"

"Jim!" He replied back, hiding under your covers while you slipped in, much to his surprise. Usually you just went to the couch.

 

When you woke up, you found a vase of flowers on your windowsill with a note attatched.

"Thanks for letting me stay (Name), sorry about your plant, hopefully this makes up for it? -JM"

When you picked up the vase there was a picture under it that almost made you drop it.

There you both were snuggling as you slept and his lips brushing against your own. You flipped it over to find another note.

"Just wanted to always remember our first kiss!"

You were going to kill him for lip raping you while you slept.


	3. (Sherlock x Reader) Catch me if you can!

He had you surrounded. The flashes of red and blue filled your vision as you looked out the window then back to him.

"So you know about it, Then." You hadn't even tried to hide your accent from him and his partner.

"It's a shame." You said lightly, your head cast low at his somehow hurt expression.

Your phone rang twice and you knew what you had to do. "Hello Moriarty, yes, right away."

You were a killer. Usually you went after criminals, but a forded alliance with Jim Moriarty led you to this certain predicament.

You pulled out your gun and aimed at your chest while walking up to him.

"Shoot me, Sherlock."

His eyes widened and glossed over with tears.

"Why did you-"

"What, murder people? I think you know the answer, Mr. Holmes."

"Sherlock-"

"Shut up John."

You smiled at his hesitance.

"Please, save yourself. If I don't die here, more people will die. He made sure of that. Please understand." You were now crying freely with a bitter smile on your lips and he leaned down slightly, pressing a kiss you each of your eye lids before giving you one last one on the lips.

"Go, now."

You nodded and run off. 

 

It had been three years. And on this particular morning, he was greeted by a voice he had been sure he wouldn't hear again.

"Hello, Sherlock."

 

 

(I know it's crap, I just threw it together. Sorry luvs!)


	4. (John/Reader/Sherlock) Watermelon

It had been sitting on the table for a few days now, and you couldn't hold back anymore. You were told by Sherlock not to touch it, but he obviously wasn't using it so you scanned the area and smiled at it creepily with a knife in your hand, ready to slice it into peices.

Unbeknownst to you, the both of them were watching from a safe distance as you tore into it effortlessly. It had been an experiment to test your patience but had taught them something else.

You were scary when you wanted something.

Laughing maniacally, you sliced and sliced away, enjoying all of the liquid spraying at you and getting everywhere. Once you had finished, you had licked the knife and tossed it in the sink while tearing into its flesh with your teeth. Using both hands to stuff pieces in your mouth, you moaned in delight of its sweetness. 

With that said, they were never buying watermelon again.


	5. (John x Reader) He was...

He was getting married. Scratch that, he was married. He was now a father. He was a working man. He was a former military doctor.

He was your friend.

So why wasn't he there when you needed him most?

He had overheard you once, telling a story to his newborn child as you rocked gently in your chair.

"Once, there had been two birds. They flew with each other everyday. One of the birds had loved the other, so much that the day came when the hunter arrived and aimed at the one the bird loved. So they quickly swooped in and took the bullet, falling limply to the freshly powdered snow and staining it red. It seems foolish, but sometimes that's just what love is."

At first he thought it was a rather grim story to tell to a child, one of a tragic ending, but the more he thought of it, the sweeter it seemed. That the bird would risk it all just to make sure the other was happy.

And just like predicted in the story, a gunshot had shook even deaf ears. Blood rushes to his head as he realized the situation. Lying there limply on the floor was someone he never even imagined losing.

You had protected him, running infront of him as the attacker shot, and Crimson covered the walls caging him in. 

The "hunter" was caught and arrested, but that didn't stop his sobs as his partner stared blankly at the crimescene in front of him. The police eventually had to pull him away and his screams were the last thing you heard as you smiled weakly.


	6. (Sherlock/Reader) Breathe

As you stopped to catch your breath, you turned around which was the worst mistake you had ever made.

He lunged at you, grabbing at your waist and finally wrapping his arms around your stomach as you both went tumbling down covered in grime and sweat.

When your rolling finally ceased, you tried to wiggle out of his grasp but your attempts were futile as he had already gotten your gun. Pinning your hands above your head, he looked down at you and your disheveled form and sighed lightly.

"Whatever happened to us (Name)..?" He breathed out, you trying to look away only to be held in place by his elbows.

"You should stay away from me, Mr. Holmes."

He grimaced at the formality, but not blaming you for your actions. After all, anyone would want to forget the two years they spent grieving and the many years before they were decieved.

Silence fell upon deaf ears, the street lamps glowing a mix of silvers and golds that reflected off his curls which made a stray tear escape the prison that you had so skillfully locked them up in.

"I-I've moved on, Sherlock. I think you should too."

He clenched his eyes shut at your words. As if staying away from you for two years hadn't been hard on him, you wanted him to just disappear again? It had been painful enough to realize just what you were to him, how you felt about him, how much you both suffered through two painfully long years? He just simply couldn't. He didn't have the patience to get up and leave again.

"I simply cannot do that." Your hands went limp as he pressed against you, brushing your lips softly while carefully holding you so the cold brick pavement didn't engrave itself onto your back.

"I've missed you." He whispered softly, crouching over and pulling you into his arms as he walked in the direction of 21b.


	7. (John/Reader) Messages

He was delighted to find a full inbox regarding his blog, which he was sure no one would pay attention to. 

That's what led to your friendship.

You had offered him help with the designing of his page and the quality of his content, which he agreed to. Not long after were you invited out to get coffee with him, and finally meet in person. At first you were hesitant, but decided to give it a go.

"John! That is so dastardly funny!" The woman sitting across from him exclaimed, which for some unknown reason had turned you jealous. You did a 180 and hopped back into your car, quickly driving away.

Much to his worry, he hadn't gotten a single message from you. Out of the 150 in his mailbox, none of them had been addressed in your name whatsoever. His stress was confirmed when Sherlock had to get up and say something about it being suspicious, and this was Sherlock we're talking about.

 

You grumbled as you stared at the screen, he had been sending you many messages which you had completely ignored as you went back to moping around. A sudden ring of your doorbell caused you to jump lightly as you swung the door open, only to find the one person you had been purposely avoiding. He smiled nervously and handed you a rose while you gaped at him.

"Hi."

What a way to start a friendship. If you could even call it that with all the things you did together.


	8. (Sherlock/Reader/Moriarty) Games

You had no intention on picking sides until you were sure who was going to win, but that proved to be hard when you nearly slept with Jim while drunk. You didn't even realized you had been drinking alcohol, after all it was a party and all parties had punch. And so from what you could remember, you became all emotional and loose, unlike usual. Then, you basically bear hugged the man from behind, starling him. He turned around to attack you but your drunken ass decided to kiss him. Once he realize exactly who was assaulting him he had swiftly tossed you over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He was stripping and so were you but then you stopped him and held his hand while you buried your face in his chest. He understood immediately that you were an emotional train wreck and so he comforted you just like the last time you had gotten drunk. (Though that was intentional...)

He then decided that if you were to sleep together you might as well do it when you were completely sober and much more passionate. After all he wanted to make sure it was your decision and not the alcohol, for he would prove to you how much better he was than Sherlock.

Which leads to our current argument.

The both of them had been fighting over the thought of being the better man, but both of them sucked at being romantic yet were extremely charming so when they asked you how you felt, you weren't sure how to respond.

Then it became a fight to win you over.

They handcuffed you to the table as you watched them bicker over it.

"IVE CONCLUDED!" You yelled, making them turn to you intently.

"YOU BOTH SUCK! NOW LET ME GO." They glared at you and looked at each other before smiling creepily.

Long story short, you really shouldn't have done that...


	9. (Sherlock/Reader) Handwritten

He hated the mail, with all of the bills and junk it brought, but still went out of his way to pick it up every morning strait from the post man.

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught his attention and his heart began to race rapidly at the slopes and curves.

He had recognized this penmanship, and that's what scared him.

Ripping the top open delicately, his eyes immediately locked onto the one sentence he was sure would kill him.

"I'm back."

 

As soon as he put it down, a knock on his door echoed through each room. He paced around with wide eyes and quickly pulled open the door, still shell shocked at the person standing in front of him.

"Hello Sherlock."

He wanted to say something, anything even- but it was as if all of his words had died in his throat while you both stood there, staring at each other.

 

"How was Norway?" He asked, sitting across from you with a cup of tea in hand.

"It was lovely."

He looked away, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you still with him?"

"..."

"No."

His head snapped toward you in surprise. He was sure you two were to never be separated, and yet here you are, alone once more.

"How about you? John had mentioned that Irene had popped back up somewhere along the line." 

He cast his eyes down.

"I, ah-"

"It's alright if you'd rather not speak of her. She always was a loose cannon." 

He nodded in agreement before settling back down uncomfortably. He just wanted to be young with you again. Back when neither HIM nor the woman were thought of, back when it was just the two of you.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you but I best be off-" he grabbed your wrist and gave you the most pathetically sad face you had ever seen him adorn.

"Alright, alright, I can stay."


	10. (Sherlock/Reader) Unexpected Situation

"SHERLOCK IM BACK FROM SHOPPING GO WAKE UP (NAME) AND-" he stopped shortly after he cause sight of you sleeping on the couch and Sherlock's creepy stare as he shushed the loud army Doctor and turned back toward you, just sitting on the floor like a statue.

"Sherlo-"

"Experiment."

He needed say no more and John took refuge in the kitchen, occasionally popping back out to see what was going on.

"AHAHAHA- S-STOP! S-SHERLOCK!"

John came running in as he heard the thud and saw his genius friend pinning you down to the floor as he poked at your sides.

"Hold still."

He told you to, yet you couldn't while he was tickling you.

"B-BUT AHAH I CAN'T WITH-"

He leaned forward and kissed your cheek, pulling away quickly. John moseyed back into the kitchen but still listened in.

"Sher-"

Another kiss, this time on the lips.

"S-S-Sherl-lock What-" damn the nervous stutter.

"I wanted to."

"Why..?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that your arousle was toward me and not John. Thank you, I've gotten my answer."

John busted in with anger.

"You can't just kiss people like that Sherlock!! That's so completely rude and-" his words died when he saw Sherlock's glare and he quietly walked out the door.

He wasn't coming back tonight, just to play it safe. He should have known that Sherlock had felt that way, but the feral look in his eyes meant there was no way you were going to get out alive.

Explains all of the conflicted conversations he has with himself when he thinks nobody is listening. Or maybe he knows and doesn't care.

Never get in the way of what Sherlock wants. Sadly for you, your exactly what he wants.


	11. Chapter 11

You yelped at the sided pain in your bottom lip. "Oh for Christ's sake woman you're acting like a teething child!" He was right, you did pierce a hole through your lip, but you were just so far lost in your head that when he scared you back into reality it also caused your jaw to clench.

"What is so mind consuming that you sit there and chew at your lip mindlessly?" He asked, wiping some of the blood that had dropped down your chin away. Surely he already knew, was he mocking you of something? You blushed and turned your head away from him, but he walked around you and continued to clean the blood from your face.

"Well?"

You glared at him, but he didn't even stop to look up at you as he finished wiping off the red from your skin.

"You know exactly why, Mr. Holmes." You watched as he stared blankly which made you groan, walking away from both him and the crime scene before turning around and going back, with frustration. You seriously hated Mycroft for personally sending you to hell as you watched over his little brother.

"Why me?" You yelled at a lamp post, kicking it with your hood which cushioned it for the most part.

The moment you glanced up he was just a few inches away, causing you to shriek and hiss at him for invading your personal space along with interrupting your little outburst.

"Can you answer me now?" You searched his face for any signs of a smirk but he was being flat out serious with his shitty strait faced expression. You however just leaned your forehead against the black paint and sobbed.

While that lasted a few seconds, you heard his shifting behind you as you were suddenly lifted and held like a child would sit in their parent's arms. He lifted his knee up to support you while he shifted his body to balance your weight better, while rubbing his chest against your thighs in attempt to see again since your..chest...blocked his view.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

Once you stopped being all awkward and paralyzed, you shouted at him with a heavy blush.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"Carrying you."

"I see that, but why?!"

"..." You waited for his response, but instead he shifted you once more, this time tossing you over his shoulder as you kicked and vocalized your discomfort."

"Relax. I'm taking you home. Then I'll call Mycroft and we'll have this situation fixed."

"Don't- Don't do that" you went limp against him while his footsteps stopped.

"And why not?"

"Because I-"

"Hate me and are very displeased with your job." He placed you on a stone pillar that connected to a low brick wall with vines crawling up it.

"No- I..I don't hate you Mr. Holmes." His eyes stared into yours from his high position, while you tried your very best to look away.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" No doubt someone from the case, as you were kinda still there.

He did something unexpected and leaned down, forcing your chin up as he crooked his head, crossing your lips together.

"FINALLY!" Your hands locked around his neck, pulling him closer as you tried to deepen the kiss. And nearly succeeded if it weren't for the need to breath.

"You kissed back." He said still very strait face, but a slightly noticeable uplift at the edges of his mouth ask you gawked in the process of attempting to accept what just happened.

"Yes, I did."

"And that means-"

"Yes, I do."

"Then it's settled. Home. Now."


	12. Chapter 12

You were playing 'Sail', by Awolnation and moping on your bed when he decided to knock, which you made sure to fully ignore just like the night before while you cranked up the music louder, replaying the lines "Maybe I should cry for help, Maybe I should kill myself" in your head as your legs dangled off your bed in an awkward position.

"OPEN UP (NAME)! COME ON NOW!" He yelled through the door, practically breaking it down with all his pounding, to which you replied with a meek "Go away Sherlock." While stuffing your head into a fluffy pillow. You heard multiple thuds against the door which was most likely his head as he then proceeded to sit against it while he tried to come up with ways to lure you out.

"H-ey Sherlock..." Your voice cracked with uncertainty as you weren't really prepared to talk to him yet, which it happened anyway.

He stayed silent which meant he was either in his mind palace or giving you a taste of your own medicine.

Your feet plopped quietly on the floor as you took light steps to the door, cracking it open slightly.

-which turned into the man slamming it open and crushing you in his grasp while you tried to work your way out of it, which he wasn't having. When you finally did push him off, you ran to the window frantically scurrying to open it while looking back at him, which it seemed he was already coming towards you to which you just went limp and gave up, letting him do what ever he wanted to you.

While he ended up pinning you to your own bed, his chest above yours and his body between your legs in a ridiculously awkward position, but you had bigger things to worry about. Such as the man who was now eying you like a hungry wolf which was to be expected since you ignored him for two weeks which was because he came back after two years, and eventually broke into your house, which you really haven't seen him since you ran from him when he first came back from the dead, if you could call it that.

"Finally." He whispered, snaking his arm under your neck while he tugged at the bottom of your shirt to which you slowly tried to stop yourself from having a heart attack, which wasn't going to swell as you found your body pressing against his roughly against your will, but you knew you really wanted it, wanted him. But how could you when he just suddenly came out of nowhere, the man you already mourned for and continued to for TWO YEARS, and lusts for you like a starving beast.

"Sherlock." You breathed out, wrapping your legs around his crouched form.

"Since when, were you ever romantically interested in me?" You were nearly crying, that out of all people he wanted you. 

"Forever." He whispered into your ear, pushing your shirt collar out of the way.

"Really?"

"You think I'd lie about something like that?"

"It's just so- the emotionless Sherlock Holmes brought to jelly by simple, dull woman?"

He just chuckled at what you said and nudged you lightly.

"The detective Sherlock Holmes brought to jelly by the woman he loves and hasn't been able to say a thing since childhood."

"You mean to say that-"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Now quiet and let me finally reveal how I've felt for so long to you."

"..."

"And the multiple things I've wanted to do to you."


End file.
